Final Conflict
Summary Raj'el (Helen Taylor) summons Renee (Jayne Heitmeyer) to the Taelon Mothership to inform her that she is about to face her Final Conflict. The Taelon hints to Renee that her destiny, as well as the destiny of the planet, lies on the Mothership. Fed up with Raj'el's philosophical riddles, Renee prepares to leave when a shadowy figure suddenly approaches. To Renee's surprise, it is Liam Kincaid (Robert Leeshock), her former Resistance colleague who she believed was killed during the joining of the Taelons and Jaridians. Shocked to see her old friend alive, Renee listens as he echoes Raj'el's sentiments about her destiny. Returning to the Resistance lair, Liam tells Renee how he escaped death during the joining. He explains that he was absorbed into the psyches of the Taelons and Jaridians, as well as the Atavus and every other alien species. He reveals to Renee that while he was in this state of universal consciousness, he learned the location of Howlyn's hidden starship, which contains an Atavus hive. Certain that the starship is located in the Siberian plain, Liam heads off with a team to dig his way to the ship. Meanwhile, Renee goes in search of a guide who can lead them to the Atavus vessel. She shuttles off to Easter Island, where she awakens Howlyn's teenage son, Yulyn (Daniel Clark), the only Atavus she has come to trust. Promising to help get him home, Renee takes Yulyn to Siberia, where they are able to help Liam and his team gain access to the starship. Inside, they find a stasis chamber full of pods containing sleeping Atavus warriors whose duty is to protect the ship at all costs. They are barely inside when an assault team led by Ronald Sandoval (Von Flores) and Howlyn (Alan Van Sprang) races into the ship and opens fire. As Yulyn leads them off the ship, he decides to go back and confront his father. Howlyn immediately scolds him for his betrayal and takes him captive. Meanwhile, one of the hybrid techs alerts Sandoval that a craft, with one person on board, has just blasted off from the area. Suspecting that it is Renee, Sandoval flies off in pursuit and tracks her back to the lair. The two confront each other for the last time and a vicious fight ensues. Renee throws Sandoval over a catwalk railing, killing him. On the Atavus starship, Howlyn resurrects several of the guardians to help him get the craft back into space. Jaylis (Marc Gomes), one of the newly awakened Atavus, warns Howlyn not to bring the ship's inter-dimensional drives (ID) on-line without testing them first. Howlyn insists, and as Jaylis expected, a massive system failure damages the ship beyond repair. After receiving the weaponry necessary to destroy the starship from FBI Director Hubble Urick (Frank Moore), Renee returns to Siberia. She and Liam make their way back onboard the alien vessel to rescue Yulyn, just as Jaylis kills Howlyn over a disagreement. When Jaylis turns on Yulyn, Renee shoots him. Yulyn then tells Renee that Jaylis had activated the ship's self-destruct sequence, which will blow up the craft at any moment. Terrified, Yulyn begs for the lives of the guardians who are still in stasis. Renee relents, contacting Raj'el to employ a transport beam to carry the guardians to the Taelon Mothership. Renee suddenly realizes that if they can extract the ID drives from the Atavus starship, then they may be able to repair the Taelon ship, providing Yulyn and the guardians with a way back to their home planet. Renee's plan works perfectly. Onboard the Taelon Mothership, Raj'el and Liam talk Renee into joining them and Yulyn on the ultimate adventure in space. Hesitant at first, Renee cannot resist the chance to explore the far reaches of the Universe first-hand. Raj'el engages the ID drive and the ship speeds off through the stars. For both Liam Kincaid and Renee Palmer, their, and Earth's, Final Conflict is over at long last, but their adventures have just begun.... Coda Gallery File:Final_conflict_01.jpg|Aboard the Mothership File:Final_conflict_02.jpg|Ra'jel Credits Cast * Jayne Heitmeyer as Renee Palmer * Von Flores as Ronald Sandoval * Melinda Deines as Juliet Street (credit only) * Guylaine St. Onge as Juda (credit only) * Alan Van Sprang as Howlyn Guest Starring Other Cast Trivia *Street does not appear and her absence is not explained. Related Articles Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Season Five Category:Season Finales